Fevered Love
by shegoismyfav
Summary: Shego becomes ill and it's Drakken's fault. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Kim Possible. Or anything else from the show or movies. AU.
1. The Fall

Turn of Events

Yup, the title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of a really good title.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible. Or anything else from the show or movies.

Chapter 1: The Fall

It was an extremely cold night in northern Canada. Shego and Drakken were returning from a failed theft after getting the crap beaten out of them by Kim Possible. Not that she didn't have few bruises of her own, no thanks to Shego. They had gotten a new levitating vehicle just for the machine they were _supposed_ to have stolen. Boy, was Shego ticked off. She was cold, sore, and tired.

"I can't believe we lost AGAIN! And it's your fault!" Drakken yelled.

"MY fault? Who ran away screaming the minute they saw Kim Possible? You! Who stayed to fight her? Me! This is in no way my fault!"

Drakken was quiet for a moment before slamming his hand down on the control panel. This caused the garage-like side door to open. Unfortunately, at that moment, they were flying over a frozen lake. Drakken hit another button, causing the ship to flip on its side. Fortunately, he was buckled securely into his seat. Unfortunately for Shego, she wasn't. She had been pacing back and forth in front of the door, grumbling about Drakken's latest failure. Drakken heard her frightened scream and whipped his head around just in time to see her fall out the door and plummet straight toward the frozen lake below.


	2. The Rescue

Turn of Events

Yup, the title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of a really good title.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible.

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Shego, for the first time in a very long time, was afraid. Very afraid. One minute, she was pacing in front of the door. The next, she was free falling. Extremely fast. Toward a frozen lake. Wonderful. Just. Flippin'. Wonderful. She felt herself hit the ice. It gave instantly and was surprisingly thin. Maybe that was just her imagination. Cold. Ice cold. That was her thought as she sank to the bottom of the lake.

As soon as she felt herself hit the bottom, she started to kick up to the surface. She had just popped up when she saw Drakken. Oh, was she ever mad. No, not mad. Enraged.

All he had seen was her falling, falling. And he was scared. Scared that he was going to lose the woman he loved. Of course, she didn't know he loved her. Drakken immediately looked for a place to land his massive new ship. He found a clearing close to the lake. Once he landed, he frantically searched the back of the ship for a blanket. Thankfully, he found one and thankfully, he had brought their smaller hovercraft with them. He quickly got the hovercraft out of the larger ship and flew to the lake in time to see Shego's head pop out of the water. He rushed over to help her out of the water.

"SHEGO! SHEGO! ARE YOU OKAY?" Drakken yelled ad he approached Shego.

Shego looked in the direction of the yelling, and blasted at Drakken with her plasma. He yelped and jumped behind the nearest tree. The tree promptly burst into green flame and Drakken yelped and jumped out of the way. By this time, Shego had climbed out of the lake and was standing, dripping wet, on the snow. She tried to shoot Drakken again, but found herself shivering too violently to aim properly. Seeing his chance, Drakken ventured toward a shaking, wet Shego. She saw him coming, but after she realized her aim was off, she didn't bother to shoot at him. She just let him come and wrap the blanket around her shivering shoulders.

Drakken carefully approached Shego and wrapped the blanket around her. He felt sorry for her, watching her shiver like that. He helped her back to the hovercraft, and made sure she was bundled up in the blanket and buckled in. Tightly. Luckily, they had a lair near that particular lake and that was actually where they were headed until Shego had fallen out of the ship. At the lair, Drakken quickly lit a fire and placed Shego in front of it. By this time, she was shivering violently and couldn't stop. He knew he had to warm her up fast.

Shego was still aggravated. But at the same time she was also grateful that Drakken had given her the blanket to help keep her warm. To be honest, it hadn't helped since take off because there was no roof on the hovercraft. Despite the ability to raise her core temperature when she was cold, she was freezing. She had already elevated it as high as she dared, which would have given any doctor a heart attack. Even with the extra blankets Drakken got her from who-knows-where, she stayed cold for a long time. When she felt her body gradually start to warm up, she started to lower her core temperature. As soon as she was somewhat closer to her normal temperature, she decided to go to bed before anything else freaky happened.

"Hey, Dr. D., I'm goin' to bed now." Shego called over to Drakken who was sitting in a chair a good distance from the fire. Shego stood up, letting all the blankets fall from her body except one.

"O...Okay," stammered Drakken. "See you in the morning."

Shego turned and looked at him.

"Thanks for helping me today." she said quietly and left the room.

He watched her go. He noticed she was still shivering slightly, but what could he do? He sighed. He really was worried about her. He wasn't able to go to sleep that night until three in the morning. He was still worrying about Shego.


	3. The Illness Appears

Turn of Events

Yup, the title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of a really good title.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible.

Chapter 3: The Illness Appears

Shego woke up the next morning feeling a little strange. She noticed she had a slight headache, but shook it off as when she crashed through the ice. She got up and headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast. There was no sign of Drakken anywhere. After breakfast, she went to the lab to see if he was in there creating a new "full-proof" plan. Sure enough, there he was, bent over some kind of remote control. She decided to see what it was and get it over with because she knew she'd hear about it sooner or later.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just putting the finishing touches on my newest full-proof plan. This can't possibly fail!"

"Uh-huh, yeah. You mean like all your other plans that couldn't possibly fail?"

"Zip it Shego!" replied Drakken.

He turned and looked at her for the first time since she had walked into the room. He noticed she was paler than usual. She also looked like she was in some kind of pain, even though he could tell she was trying her best to hide it.

"Shego, are you okay?"

She didn't answer for a moment. She had noticed her headache had gotten worse. It almost felt like a migraine now. And she was a little warm. But...

"I'm fine you moron!" she snapped. "No thanks to you!"

"Oh come on Shego, you know it was an accident!" he cried in self defense.

"Yeah, I'm so sure!" she spat as she sat down in a nearby chair as she experienced a sudden bout of dizziness.

All of a sudden her head exploded. At least, that's what it felt like. Shego doubled over in her chair, clutching her head. Drakken noticed and rushed over.

"Shego, what's wrong? Please tell me so I can help!" he begged her.

Shego removed her hands from her head, the pain having dulled for the moment. She realized she was extremely warm and that she seemed to be sweating. She looked up at Drakken's face, tight with worry.

"Fine, if you must know, I have a splitting headache." she huffed.

"Is that all?" asked Drakken

"Well, I am extremely hot," she said and then noticed the expression on his face. "Not THAT way you idiot!" she yelled. He cringed.

"Well, the way you said it..." he said weakly.

He reached a tentative hand up to Shego's face and gently touched her forehead. He fully expected to be blasted or at the very least, yelled at some more. Because he knew very well that Shego did not like to be touched. **Ever.**He was startled when she leaned into his touch with an exclamation of "That feels good." The best he could figure, from the way his hand felt like it was on fire, was that Shego had a very high fever.

"Uh, Shego, maybe you should go back to bed." he suggested quietly.

Shego looked at him, thinking it over. She finally decided he was right. But before she could move, she was rocked to the core by a sudden wave of nausea.

"Dr. D., MOVE!" she yelled pushing him to the side as she lost every single ounce of her breakfast.

" Oh, that is just gross! Can I get a mop over here!" yelled Drakken.

He looked at Shego. Yep, definitely pale. She sneezed.

"Okay you are definitely going back to bed." he told her.

Shego didn't argue. She simply got to her feet slowly and almost fell because she was so weak. In an instant Drakken was there, catching her before she could hit the ground. He helped her back to her room and, after he gave her the privacy to change out of her catsuit, put her to bed. He made sure she was covered with plenty of blankets. As he went to check the lab to make sure the buffoons he called henchman had cleaned up the mess, he glanced back at Shego, only to discover she was already asleep.


	4. Stealing Stuff Again

Turn of Events

Yup, the title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of a really good title.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible. Or anything else from the show or movies.

Chapter 4: Stealing Stuff (Again)

Drakken discovered his henchmen had indeed cleaned up Shego's mess. He decided to let her sleep for a few hours before he checked on her. Five hours later, Drakken went to check on Shego, finding her just waking up. All of a sudden, her hands lit up and she involuntarily shot two fully loaded plasma blasts at his head. A cry of terror escaped his lips as he dove to the floor, narrowly missing the green fire. He was reduced to rolling around on the floor as more blasts followed. Finally, a extremely worn out, a sweaty Shego collapsed on the bed as her glow faded. Drakken glanced up and very carefully got up and edged his way to her side.

"Shego, are you still mad at me for opening the ship's door?"

"Of course, but that...I...I don't know where that came from. I wasn't even thinking about firing at you, it just...happened."

"Could this have something to do with your fever?" he asked her.

"Possibly, but it's never happened before."

" I'm going to get a thermometer."

Drakken left the room and walked into Shego's bathroom. He rummaged through her medicine cabinet until he found a thermometer.

"I found it Shego! Shego?"

Hearing no answer, he rushed back into the room to find that Shego had passed out. He rushed over and literally shoved the thermometer into her mouth. In no time at all, it beeped and he had what he assumed was a mini heart attack. The thermometer read one hundred and five and he was afraid it would go higher. He recalled Shego saying that she could raise her core temperature to one hundred and seven before she was in danger of frying her brain. He realized she needed medicine and fast. He raced back to the bathroom and re-rummaged through the cabinet before he remembered Shego didn't keep any in stock because of speed healing abilities.

But how was he supposed to get all the supplies he suddenly realized Shego needed. _Duh! I'll just steal them! _he thought to himself. Leaving his henchmen to guard Shego, (if they even so much as stepped out of the lair, they were promised an exclusive table at Club Shark, and Shego was the one who trained the sharks) Drakken flew to the nearest Smarty Mart. Since he was in a hurry, he grabbed a buggy and hit the aisles he absolutely needed items from. He grabbed all the tissues, blankets(specifically in green), and medicine such as fever reducer, cough syrup and pain reliever. Once the buggy was full, he quickly ran out of the store, causing the alarms to go off. He didn't care. He simply dumped everything in the hovercraft and flew off before the security guards had a chance to catch him.

Across town, the kimmunicator rang.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"Drakken just robbed a Smarty Mart in Ontario, Canada. But that's not what's weird. It's what he stole that's weird."

"Go on." said a very curious Kim.

"Well, he stole different kinds of medicine, all the green blankets in stock, and all the tissues they had."

"That is weird. I'll grab Ron and we'll get on it. You have a lock on his lair?"

"Of course. It's near a humungous lake in the outskirts of northern Canada. Sending you the coordinates now."

"You rock Wade."

"I know." said Wade as he signed off.

Meanwhile, back at the lair, Drakken had just gotten the stolen supplies unloaded from the hovercraft. He rushed over to Shego, opening a bottle of fever reducer as he went. He hastily measured a dose and helped the still unconscious Shego sit up. He poured the medicine into her mouth and she swallowed. He hoped he had gotten there in time. Suddenly, the intruder alarms went off. Drakken knew it was Kim Possible and her buffoon whose name escaped him at the moment. He calmly sat on the side of Shego's bed and waited for her to find him. Without Shego, he knew he was at the teen hero's mercy. He even knew what he would do to get her to leave. It was something so low, that if Shego were conscious she would be embarrassed, even as sick as she was. He was going to beg.


	5. Busted

Turn of Events

Yup, the title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of a really good title.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible. Or anything else from the show or movies.

Chapter 5: Busted

True to form, in about five minutes, Kim Possible and the buffoon had searched the whole lair and were now coming up on Shego's room.

"Okay, Ron, stay low. This is Shego's room. If I know Shego, she's probably waiting to ambush us."

"Got it KP."

And then there she was, in her defensive stance, staring at Drakken and what appeared to be a very sick Shego. A sight that truly confused her.

"Um, Drakken, is Shego...sick?" asked Kim in disbelief.

"Yes, and I have no idea what's wrong with her."

"Well, you know I'm going to have to arrest you, right?"

" Yes and all I have to say is...PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME NOW! SHEGO NEEDS ME! SHE'S SO SICK AND I'M SO WORRIED THAT SHE MIGHT DIE!"

Kim considered this for a moment. After all, her heart wasn't made of stone. And she thought there was something unusual about Drakken's begging. It wasn't the begging itself of course, she had heard him beg enough times. But now there was a hint of...what was it? Longing? Possessiveness? She wasn't sure, but even though she didn't particularly like Shego, she could see Drakken was right. Shego appeared to be deathly ill.

"All right Drakken, I'll make you a deal. You stay with Shego until she's completely recovered, then you come with me."

"YES! YES! ANYTHING YOU WANT!" cried Drakken..

"KP! Are you insane? He just robbed a Smarty Mart!" Ron yelled in disbelief.

"Ssssshh. Ron, I can't leave her here by herself. Look how sick she is."

Deep inside Ron knew Kim was right. Shego was evil, but she didn't deserve to be abandoned like that.

"Just what _is_ wrong with her anyway?" Kim asked Drakken.

"Well, I, uh, don't really know." he confessed sheepishly.

"Well, I could examine her for you. Just to find out how long it will be until you're under lock-and-key." she added hastily.

Drakken's face relaxed ever so slightly.

"Okay, Ron. You and Drakken go and wait in the hall."

Kim's examination was very thorough. She took Shego's temperature (which had gone down a little since Drakken gave her the medicine), took her pulse, and listened to her breathing. By the time she called the boys back in, she had more than a few questions for Drakken to confirm her diagnosis.

"Okay Drakken, I'm going to need you to answer some questions for me since Shego obviously can't at the moment."

"Anything you say." Drakken replied seriously.

"Okay, how long has she had a fever?"

"Since this morning."

"Any nausea?"

"She already threw up once." he replied dryly.

"Chills, shivering, hot flashes?"

"Yes to all three."

"Headache? Any aches or pains?"

"Yes to the headache, I have no idea about the aches and pains."

"Okay, well, based upon what you've told me and what I found out on my own, I'd say Shego has a severe case of the flu. She'll be miserable for about two weeks, but she'll live. Remember our deal." Kim added cooly and she and Ron left.

Drakken sighed in relief. Shego, his secret love, wasn't going to die. Almost as if she sensed the moment, Shego mumbled "Drakken" in her sleep.


	6. Emotions Run High

Turn of Events

Yup, the title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of a really good title.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible. Or anything else from the show or movies.

Chapter 6: Emotions Run High

_ Shego was in her own private hell. Her worst nightmare was coming true._

"_Drakken! Get off me!" she snarled at the approaching scientist who had already tied and bound her in such a position that she couldn't use her powers, but that she was vulnerable to his attack. He paid no heed to her command. He was determined to get what he wanted, whether she relented or not. All Shego could do was scream._

Of course, none of this was actually happening in real life. It was just a fever dream and it seemed to have quite an effect on Shego, although Drakken didn't notice. He walked over to the bed and whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you always." He had no sooner straightened up than Shego jerked awake. Still half asleep and in vivid grips of her dream, she promptly tried to fry Drakken on the spot. He saw her hands start to glow, and hit the ground. All that happened, however, was that Shego's hands released a puff of green smoke along with a sizzling sound. Confused, she tried again with the same end results.

After Drakken realized he wasn't a deep-fried chicken, he stood up.

"What was that for?" he asked

Shego, now fully awake, just shrugged. There was no way she was going to tell him about her dream.

"I just had a bad dream." she tried to say, but it sounded more like "I jus' ad a bad dweam."

Luckily, Drakken understood her. He handed her a box of tissues and she blew her nose.

"Ank oo." she said.

"So," Drakken said, trying to break the awkward silence, "How do you feel?"

"Like I gad wun over wiff a twuck."

Drakken popped open the bottle of cough syrup just as Shego burst into a coughing fit. He calmly poured a dose and waited for her to catch her breath before handing her the cup. She drank it quickly.

"That will put you to sleep, but you should feel better. At least, you should be able to talk normally for awhile."

Shego smiled weakly. Drakken looked into those emerald eyes that he found so beautiful and saw a hint of gratefulness hidden in her gaze. He sighed and wished they could switch places. Then he realized she was shuddering ever so slightly. He quickly threw one of the newly acquired blankets over her.

"Um, Doc, where did oo get the banket fwom?" asked Shego surprised at the soft feel and extreme warmth and comfort that the blanket provided.

"I might have robbed a Smarty Mart." Drakken suggested(and confessed) quietly.

_ He did that for me? _Shego thought to herself before she tried to yell at Drakken for blowing their cover and giving away their secret location. Drakken might have laughed if Shego normally talked like this. Instead, he interrupted and explained everything.

"I was just trying to make you feel better." he finished quietly.

By now the medicine had started to work so Shego could talk normally again.

" Wow Dr. D., that's really...sweet." she said with an edge of surprise in her voice. (She also blushed, but it couldn't be noticed because her face was already red from the fever.)

"It's nothing, really. After all, we're a big evil family and I worry about family." Drakken replied.

Soon, the medicine made Shego sleepy and she drifted back to sleep. And back to the fever dreams that haunted her.

Over the next several days, Drakken watched over Shego like a hawk. He hardly ever left her side. He fed her, gave her medicine, kept her warm, cleaned up after her (tissues and sometimes when she didn't quite make it to the bathroom in time and was sick), and he was surprised to find he didn't mind. Shego still had her fever dreams and some were worse than others. But she would always wake up in Drakken's arms as he soothed her and said "Ssssssh. Go back to sleep. It was only a dream." Ordinarily, she would have blasted him into the next month if he so much as thought about touching her. But now she depended on that soothing touch so that she could sleep.

She also discovered that she might have feelings for Drakken. She could tell he definitely had the same feelings for her. Although he was smart enough not to mention them. She just wasn't sure she was ready to completely accept those feelings yet. More than once Drakken heard Shego call his name just before she awoke from a nightmare. Heck, he even heard her crying out for him once when he left to go to the bathroom. Apparently, she had had a extremely bad nightmare and had woken up fully expecting, and wanting, his presence. He rushed into the room to find her crying and shaking, covers tossed to the floor, as she searched the room for him. He had rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

Then he put her back to bed and covered her back up. He had just turned away to go back to the chair he usually occupied when he heard Shego whisper "Please stay." It was barely above a whisper, but it was enough. He silently climbed into the bed beside her and she snuggled into his arms, her face in his chest. It all seemed so right somehow. They both sensed that. That night, for the first time in days, Shego slept peacefully without nightmares.


	7. Accidental Escape

Turn of Events

Yup, the title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of a really good title.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible. Or anything else from the show or movies.

Chapter 7: Accidental Escape

It had happened suddenly at the end of the first week. Shego's fever had remained low, but suddenly skyrocketed again. Her dreams returned and haunted her, filling her with terror. Drakken now slept beside Shego every night. It seemed to be the only way she could get any sleep, although it was far from peaceful. One night when her fever reached its highest point, (one hundred and six), she did something she had never done before, she sleep walked.

_Shego had a deep sense that she was in danger. The kind you don't come back from. Her powers wouldn't work, much to her dismay. She felt trapped. Suddenly she saw her chance. There was a small path on her right. She raced down it, grateful for the chance to escape. The longer she ran, the more she felt like she was being watched. It soon felt like a rigorous game of cat and mouse, and she was the mouse. All she could do was keep running._

Shego rose from the bed and Drakken stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Shego walked out of her room and the lair, straight into the woods behind the lair. A terrible blizzard had blown up a few hours before, but Shego took no notice of the cold. She just kept walking. Soon after her disappearance, Drakken awoke to find that Shego was gone. In a panic, he looked all over the room, then proceeded to search the whole lair. By the time he was finished, the blizzard had finished, and he was in an extreme state of panic. That's when he noticed the open door. He realized Shego must have went outside. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed as many blankets as he could carry and the remote that activated the secret tracker he had implanted in Shego. Turning it on, he ventured outside to find her.

It led him to a small clearing about a mile from the lair. There he found Shego, curled into a ball, shivering. To his surprise, he found that she was still asleep.

"Shego. Shego. Shego!" he said while trying to shake her awake. "Oh, thank God." he said when she finally stirred.

_It had finally caught her. That wretched thing that had been chasing her for so long. It was ugly beyond recognition. A mangled mixture of all the people Shego had hurt in her life. She was absolutely, beyond a shadow of a doubt, TERRIFIED. The thing reached out and touched her. She tried to engage her plasma, fully expecting it to fizzle out as it had done earlier. Just as thing started to shake her, her hands burst into green flame. Without hesitation, she fired with every ounce of strength in her body._

Drakken screamed as Shego's hands lit up. He had barely enough time to duck as Shego shot at the area he had just been standing in.

" GET BACKYOU HORRIBLE CREATURE!" Shego yelled as she fired again.

Drakken realized it was a dream. He did the only thing he could think of to wake her up. Without hesitation, Drakken raced over and slapped Shego across the face. Her eyes shot open, and after a final, but fully loaded, blast in his direction, Shego collapsed into the snow and looked up at him.

"Dr. D., What happened? Why am I so cold?" Shego asked him.

He hurriedly wrapped all the blankets around her. He managed to get Shego to her feet before he scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her back to the lair. Shego snuggled down into his arms. On the way back, he explained what he thought had happened. Shego blushed and said nothing. She was so embarrassed. When they finally got back to the lair, Drakken rushed to get Shego back to bed and take her temperature. He breathed a sigh of relief when the thermometer indicated that her fever had dropped to one hundred and four. Still high, but for Shego it was a relatively safe number.

Before Shego fell back asleep, she had a thought. She wondered if she loved Drakken. And not just loved as in ' I'll-be-really-upset-if-you-dump-me' she meant love like 'I-can't-live-without-you' love. With that new and intriguing thought in her mind she fell back asleep in the safety of Drakken's arms. Drakken gazed at her sleeping face. Shego looked so relaxed and calm. And breath takingly beautiful. He knew as long as he lived, he would never love another woman. To him, no woman on earth could come anywhere close to being as beautiful as Shego. He watched her sleep for awhile longer before dozing off himself.


	8. Well Again Sort of

Turn of Events

Yup, the title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of a really good title.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible. Or anything else from the show or movies.

Chapter 8: Well Again (Sort of)

Shego didn't sleep walk again. Drakken still continued to care for her, although in a few days it was clear she didn't really need his help anymore. But she let him stay. She tried to convince herself that she let him stay so she wouldn't be lonely. But, in the back of her mind and in her heart, she knew that wasn't the real reason. She knew she let him stay because she loved him. Fiercely. By the middle of the second week, Drakken allowed Shego out of bed as long as she promised to stay covered up in the big recliner she liked so much. Shego agreed and for a few days she watched him work on his latest take over the world project. By the end of the week she noticed there was something strange about Drakken. For the first time, his heart didn't seem to be in his work.

Usually, he would rant and rave about how well his newest invention/plan was going to work. How Kim Possible wouldn't defeat him this time. But that day he just seemed different. Shego couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had been reading a magazine until she noticed his unusual behavior. Maybe it was because Kim Possible was supposed to come check up on her today. If she decided that Shego was healthy enough, Drakken would be going to jail. They both knew he would be going of course. She no longer had a fever, and she wasn't really sneezing or coughing anymore. She also didn't need the blanket anymore either, but Drakken was very firm when he insisted she still use it.

Finally something dawned on her. He looked well...miserable. Could it be that he had caught the flu from her? She figured that was probably what was wrong with him. She wasn't really sure until he sneezed. Then Shego got up and walked over to him.

"Dr. D., you okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." he replied without turning to look at her.

" Uh huh, sure you are." she said after she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

Drakken was light blue, the shade he he turned when he was pale. And Shego could see where he had been sweating. She reached up and gently touched his forehead. She wasn't shocked to find that he was burning up. She took a breath and used the special voice that she reserved for when he was sick.

"Okay Dr. D., let's get you back to bed." she said in a gentle, soothing voice.

Silently and quickly, he shoved Shego out of the way as he threw up onto the floor where she had just been standing. He groaned. Shego just calmly walked over to the chair where she had left her blanket and grabbed it. She walked back over to Drakken and wrapped the blanket around him. Shego then proceeded to guide Drakken back to his room. On the way there, she geared up for two weeks of around the clock care. She also thought about what she was going to say to Kim Possible.

As Shego tucked Drakken into bed, he smiled up at her.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back as what little bit of her heart that still had reservations melted.

Shego knew that when this was over, they would be together forever. That thought in mind, she calmly sat on the edge of Drakken's bed and held his hand. With her other hand, she brushed the hair back out of his face. She contentedly waited for Kim Possible to come because she knew exactly what she would say to her. And she realized that for the first time in her life, she was truly happy.


	9. Epilogue

Turn of Events

Yup, the title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of a really good title.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible. Or anything else from the show or movies.

Epilogue

Soon after, Kim Possible showed up. After Shego proved that Drakken was now sick and in no shape to be put in jail, Kim decided to pull a few strings to keep him out of prison. After all, she knew that as long as Shego was free Drakken would get broken out very quickly. Shego was very grateful to Kim, although she didn't show it. She decided that after he was better, they would have to put taking over the world on hold until the Smarty Mart thing cooled down. She hoped maybe it would be put on hold indefinitely so that they could settle down and start a family. But she would have to wait and see what Drakken wanted. Whatever he decided, she would always love him, no matter what.

_May or may not be the end. I want to see what the readers think before I continue with the whole getting married and having kids thing. I'll probably post a short story about Shego taking care of Drakken that will pick up where this one left off._


End file.
